For many particular uses, such as to provide audience seatings for public gatherings, it is desirable to provide non-folding, sturdy, lightweight chairs. The chairs preferably are compactly stackable for storage, and are attachable together in rows. While being lightweight and strong, it is also desirable to construct such chairs with a minimum amount of material and in as simple a manner as possible.
According to the present invention, a chair is provided that is eminently suited for use in auditoriums, gymnasiums, and in any other environment where a sturdy lightweight chair is desirable. A chair according to the present invention is constructed from a minimum of components, and the construction thereof is simple to effect, yet the chair has good stability, and can be constructed to very exacting dimensions. Preferably the chair according to the present invention is stackable, so that a large number of chairs may be disposed in a minimum volume for storage (e.g., according to the present invention stacks of 33 chairs per meter of height are possible).
Basic components of a chair according to the present invention include: Substantially identical first and second integral tubes, each having a front leg-forming portion, seat perimeter-forming portion, and back perimeter-forming portion, with the leg and back-forming portions being generally parallel and perpendicular to the seat perimeter-forming portions. A back, which preferably is of injection molded plastic, is operatively supported by the tube back perimeter-forming portions, and a seat--also preferably of injection molded plastic--is supported by the tube seat perimeter-forming portions. Secondary support rods may be provided extending between the tubes to facilitate support of the seat and back.
The rear legs and leg supports of the chair are provided by rod components. Preferably a single integral rod is utilized having a pair of spaced parallel rear leg-forming portions adjacent the ends thereof, with first, second, and third support portions between the rear leg-forming portions. The first and third support portions are generally parallel to each other and generally transverse to the rear leg-forming portions, while the second support portion is generally transverse to the first and third support portions and disposed therebetween. The second support portion passes through through-extending openings formed in the tube front leg-forming portions, and the rod and tubes are affixed together at this area, by welding or the like.
Each end of the integral rod includes an inturned portion which passes into a cooperating opening therefor formed in one of the tubes, the inturned portions being long enough so that the first and third supports of the integral rod, and the rear leg-forming portions, are everywhere outside a volume defined by planes containing the tubes, so that the chair is stackable with like chairs. This construction allows a large number of chairs to be stacked in a relative small volume, e.g., 33 chairs per meter of height.
The secondary support rods for the seat also preferably pass into openings in the tubes, and are welded in place. The seat itself has integral ribs formed on the bottom thereof, the ribs varying in thickness to control the flexibility of the seat. For instance at center portions of the seat, the ribs (which are preferably in the form of a square grid) are thinnest to provided maximum flexibility.
The chair back is preferably attached to an upper support rod which has ends with threaded openings which pass into the tubes. A screw passes into the top of each of the tubes to engage a threaded opening in the upper back support rod to hold it in place, and simultaneously cap the tube. The bottom of the back is preferably held in place by plastic plugs that extend inwardly from the back into openings formed in the tubes.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple to construct yet sturdy chair, particularly one that is readily stackable. This and other objects of the present invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.